Broken
by Kairi-kun
Summary: Sasuke is dead. Sakura's dead. Naruto's alone. Ino wants to help the blonde. Read because I suck at summary's. Rated for talk of suicide.


Disclaimer: I own only the plot. Who said I owned Naruto?

* * *

Naruto stood in front of his grave with grief in his eyes. The rain fell all around him. Though he didn't seem to notice as he gazed at the grave. His friends grave. His brothers grave. Sasuke's grave. He had killed himself after getting the curse mark. he couldn't handle the stress. It had been a sad day for all. Sakura had cried and beat her fists into Naruto's chest. She was killed by an s-rank missing nin soon after. Kisame Hoshigaki had killed her. But she had died with a smile on her face. KIsame had died by Naruto's hands. Itachi Uchiha had found out about his brothers death and then confessed to Naruto. He told him what really happened and the reason for the massacre. Naruto just wished Sasuke had been alive to hear it. Itachi rejoined the leaf as Naruto's tutor in genjutsu. He viewed Naruto as a brother since Sasuke's suicide.

Naruto wasn't the only one whom was destroyed by their deaths. Ino had been too. She trained harder so she could be there for her teammates. Teammates. Naruto was alone. Team 7 was no more. He grabbed a kunai from his pouch. He held it up with a trembling hand to his neck. A hand stopped him. He looked up into tear filled blue eyes. Ino's eyes. She pulled the kunai from his hand and tossed it away. Ino didn't want him to die. He was the only one who understood her pain. She lost her crush. Then she lost her best friend and rival. Looking into his eyes she took his hand and squeezed. She never wanted to let go. If she did she knew she couldn't be strong. She needed to be strong for herself and Naruto. Mostly Naruto. He let himself this one moment. One moment to be weak. He cried. He cried the tears that he needed to shed. Ino pulled him close and let her own tears fall. They allowed themselves this one moment to be weak together. Her tears soaked his shoulder and his did the same.

The two didn't want to let go for fear of the other leaving. They didn't think they could handle that. Naruto pulled back slightly to look at Ino. She was being strong. Stronger than him. Kakashi-sensei hadn't at all tried to comfort Naruto after the loss of his teammates. Ino pulled him by the hand towards her house. When they entered her father say the tears both were shedding and knew it would be a long night for them. The two stocked up to her bedroom and sat down on the floor. Ino didn't want to be alone that night and she doubted Naruto should be home alone.

"I'm sorry." He spoke barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop Sasuke or save Sakura."

Ino was shocked but she wrapped her arms around him. "It wasn't your responsibility it was all of ours. We never knew Sasuke was suicidal or that Sakura would purposely get herself killed."

"I could see S-sasuke was hurting and I did nothing. I should have seen all the signs he was giving Ino-san I should have."

Ino frowned. "First of all do NOT call me Ino-san only Ino or Ino-chan. Secondly we should have all seen the signs but we didn't. We are all as much to blame. Don't put this all on you or I will hit you."

He smiled a little at that last part. He knew she was right but he had viewed Sasuke as a brother. No one could understand how much that hurt him. The last thing Sasuke left was his eye and told them to transplant it into Naruto's eye socket. He did the procedure because he knew it was Sasuke's last gift to him. It was his sharingan and he would use it well. He had the mangekyo sharingan too because of Sasuke's death. Ino looked into Naruto's mismatched eyes with a gentle look in her eyes. She didn't care about the sharingan but she wanted to see him use it. To live on as Sasuke's legacy. He left everything for Naruto and that was the greatest gift he had ever given Naruto. The two stared at each other for the longest time trying to decipher the other.

"I know you are hurting Naruto but we all are. Stay with me. Stay with me please." She wanted him to be safe and as a person she had come to respect him. Also maybe a little crush had formed as well.

The first time she had seen him was before the academy. She had thought he was cute with the whisker marks and she wanted to talk to him. Although she was a little too nervous to actually do it. When they entered the academy she watched him from afar. Never actually talking to him personally. She had liked Sasuke but she was drawn to Naruto. After he confessed about the Kyuubi she had felt her heart beat faster. Only he had that effect on her. She didn't know why. But now that Sasuke was dead she knew what it was. Attraction. She had fallen for with Naruto. She had fallen for his strength, never give up attitude, and his gentle smile. That's why she wanted him to stay. She wanted him to be with her. But she knew he had really liked Sakura and she had lost him to her already even in death.

Naruto had first saw Ino before the academy. He had blushed when he saw her. He thought she was cute with her short hair. He had watched her secretly during the academy. They never talked personally but he felt like he knew her. When he had confessed about the Kyuubi he saw that she was looking at him differently. He felt his heart quicken and he was confused. After Sakura died in his arms he knew what the feeling was. Attraction. He liked Ino more than he did Sakura. He liked her bossy attitude, smile, and her smell. She smelled of roses. He knew she really liked Sasuke. But he also had fallen for Hinata. Ino was special to him though. He knew he had lost and even in death he had lost her to him.

They sat in an awkward silence that no one wanted to break. Tomorrow all the rookies that were alive were meeting up along with team Gai. Naruto laid his head down on the pillow he had been given by Ino. They were sharing her bed but he knew she just wanted to be nice. They fell asleep to the sound of the rain outside.

Waking up beside Ino was what Naruto had expected. Waking up with Ino in his arms with her head in the crook of his neck was not what he had expected to happen. It felt nice though but he thought Ino would kill him when she woke up. But when she had opened her eyes she looked at him with a huge smile on her face. Naruto watched her and she just slipped out of the bed and into the bathroom. She came out in a purple sundress with flowers on it and her regular ninja sandals. She looked beautiful and he blushed. She threw him something and he walked into the bathroom.

He came out wearing black shinobi pants and a white t-shirt with an orange leaf village sign. Ino blushed a little but then smiled and grabbed his hand. She dragged him down the stairs and waved to her father and mother. Her mother was squealing happily thinking about how the two would have the cutest children and she could brag to Yoshino about her grandchildren. Inoichi although was staring at them with a little amusement. It seems Naruto has a thing for women who are very bossy.

Ino dragged Naruto with her by the hand towards where the other rookies were waiting. They arrived and everyone turned to them. They noticed the joined hands and instantly were confused. Everyone except Shikamaru and Chouji who knew of Ino's crush on Naruto. Ino waved at them and dragged Naruto over to sit down. He never opened his mouth to complain because he knew he would be in for a world of pain if he did. Hinata blushed and stuck her index fingers together while looking at Naruto. Ino saw and inwardly seethed that she may have to tell Naruto of Hinata's crush. She had hoped that Naruto would find out on his own.

"So why are we all here exactly?" Shikamaru asked lazily. He may be lazy but thanks to his girlfriend Temari he was always on his toes. To lose focus meant an iron fan to the head.

Ino knew that everyone was still a little shaken from the events of a month ago. The deaths of two of the rookie 9 was terrifying and they feared what would happen if Naruto got really depressed. His mismatched eyes stared at Ino with a look of understanding. She was trying to help him by giving him a day to hang out with friends.

"We are doing this for Naruto. He is still depressed about the deaths of his two friends..." She trailed off wondering if it was okay to tell them what she had found him about to do. As if sensing her thoughts Naruto said. "Go ahead and tell them." She looked at him sadly. "I found Naruto trying to commit suicide."

All heads snapped to look at Naruto who was looking down. No one wanted him to die or to kill himself. They knew the deaths of his teammates had affected him but to try and kill yourself they thought was too much. Ino took his hand and squeezed and he looked at her with a small smile. He didn't want to make them worry but he knew that they needed to know what he was about to do. Hinata took his other hand and looked at him with a fire in her eyes. Naruto was shocked but he understood then what was happening. She was in love with him. She really did love him. He was surprised by this but smiled at her. She kept a hold on his hand and he held hers as well. Ino was jealous but she couldn't say anything without revealing the truth about her crush.

"I didn't know what to do. I felt so alone but now I know I am never alone. I have all of you. Sasuke's death hit me hard and Sakura's even harder. But I know that wherever they are they are happy. Sasuke's sharingan is the best gift I could ever ask for. Now I know what he wants me to do. Live on with both mine and his legacy's." The rookies smiled and Naruto smiled as well.

Ino squeezed his hand and then looked at Hinata. She was smiling happily and she still had ahold of Naruto's hand. Hinata held onto his hand and then looked at him. She whispered. "Can I talk to you alone?" He nodded and let go of Ino's hand and grabbed Hinata's. They walked far away from the group and then stopped by a lake. She looked at the water and then put her head on Naruto's shoulder. He smiled and put his head on hers. He felt weird when with her. Like she gave him a new kind of hope. He felt his heart quicken and wondered when he had fallen in love with her. He loved her. And Ino. He loved them both but he had to choose.

"Naruto-kun I love you. You have always been my strength, my ambition, my idol. Your never give up attitude became my nindo. You became my everything. I was shy and I always blushed and fainted in front of you. I couldn't tell you the truth but I now know what strength is. Its believing in yourself and believing in others. You are my strength and I will fight for you." When she finished Naruto was shocked. She didn't stutter and she had told him what he had needed to hear so long ago.

"I like you Hinata-chan but I also like Ino and I don't know what to do. I'm sorry." He answered with sadness. She smiled though.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He was shocked but responded immediately. No one had ever kissed him before...besides Sasuke. But that was a fluke. Now he knew something important. Hinata and Ino are his strength along with the other rookies. Ino had been antsy to hear what happened between Naruto and Hinata. She looked over at the others who seemed just as anxious as her. The two came back hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces. Hinata was looking loads more confident and Naruto looked happier than ever.

"I confessed to Naruto-kun." Hinata said without her stutter and with confidence in her voice. "We may not be together but he said he had feelings for me. Then we kissed."

Ino was shocked by this and a little angry. She wanted Naruto and now Hinata had him. She hadn't even kissed him yet! She inwardly snorted. If Sakura had been alive then she would have been laughing her ass off. Her eyes softened and she looked over at Hinata. _'Make him happy Hinata.'_ Naruto sat down beside her and grabbed her hand. She smiled a little. He was her friend and even if she could not have him she could be there for him. Hinata and Ino walked together towards their homes which were close to each others. The Yamaka residence was a couple blocks away from the Hyuuga compound.

Ino turned to Hinata. "I like Naruto."

"I know." Hinata said softly. "He likes you too but he also likes me."

Ino smirked with a glint in her eyes. "Then we will compete for Naruto Uzumaki's heart. May the best woman win."

"I plan on it." Hinata said confidently as both girls parted ways. "Oh, I plan on it."

* * *

Review. Sequel will be up soon.


End file.
